


Кофе и сигареты?

by torri_jirou



Category: Jinkaku Radio
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фантазийная версия знакомства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе и сигареты?

Чашка тихо звякнула о блюдце. Ей ответил звон посуды с кухни и негромкие голоса официанток, переговаривающихся у барной стойки. Зашипела кофе-машина, салютуя о готовности новой порции незаменимого утреннего напитка. Бодрое радио аккордом новостей объединило эти звуки и заиграло нежную мелодию. Наоки сделал глоток, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия посмаковал вкус на языке, потом посмотрел в окно.  
Туман прилип к стеклу плотно, как краска, в двух шагах уже ничего не было видно, только раз или два промелькнули прямо перед окном рукава и перчатки спешащих на работу прохожих. Неожиданно представилось, что сейчас, почти как в рассказе Кинга, по карнизу заскрежещут железные когти и мощный клюв с силой долбанет по стеклу, едва не пробив насквозь и заставив тонкие трещины разбежаться мелкой паутиной... Наоки так замечтался, что подскочил на месте, когда в стекло и правда что-то врезалось: взбаламутив молочный утренний воздух, какая-то фигура пронеслась за окном, неловко задев его, а спустя пару секунд раздался звон дверного колокольчика – и вот уже какой-то парень стоял в дверях, стряхивая капли осевшего тумана со светлых волос, куртки и чехла гитары. Его прическа Наоки кого-то смутно напомнила. Вошедший покрутил головой, выбирая куда сесть, Наоки усмехнулся — в пустом кафе это проблема, конечно. И тут же отвел взгляд — незнакомец шел прямо к нему.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, сел напротив, устроил свою гитару напротив баса Наоки, слегка качнул ее в приветственном поклоне и сказал:  
— Rickenbaker 325, — он похлопал инструмент по "плечу" и гордо добавил, — Как у Джона Леннона! Но вообще-то я хочу Gretsch Electromatic. Когда-нибудь он у меня обязательно будет.  
— Ibanez RG 570. — просто сказал Наоки, больше похвастаться ему было нечем. К счастью в этот момент подошла официантка принять заказ.  
Незнакомец ткнул пальцем во френч-пресс Наоки и небрежно сказал:  
— То же самое.  
Девушка поклонилась и отошла.  
— Здесь хороший кофе делают? — спросил парень.  
Наоки неуверенно пожал плечом.  
— Обожаю кофе. Мне просто необходимо утром кофе выпить, иначе я весь день буду сонный, — и парень тряхнул головой характерным жестом.  
"Под Киехару косит", — Наоки понял, наконец, кого ему напоминает этот чудак.  
А чудак тем временем снял свою куртку, устроился поудобнее и спросил:  
— Ты играешь в группе или просто так?  
— Играю.  
— А как называется?  
— Lemoned Glass, — Наоки почувствовал себя неуютно о такого пристального внимания.  
— А у вас уже записи есть какие-нибудь? — продолжал допрашивать новый знакомый.  
— У нас демо-сингл есть. Разослали по студиям.  
— А моя группа называется De stijlla, мы KuroYume косплеим, — Наоки мысленно усмехнулся, — А я там пою, и еще пишу музыку и тексты.  
— Прямо универсальный гений, — буркнул Наоки.  
— Не, на универсального не потяну, на ударных не умею совсем, — избытком скромности этот парень явно не страдал.  
Наоки подумал, не стоит ли как-нибудь побыстрее избавиться от назойливого соседа, но тот так обезоруживающе и искренне улыбался, что сказать грубость не поворачивался язык.  
— Меня Юуки зовут, — наконец-то соизволил представиться незнакомец, — Фукудзава Юуки. А тебя?  
Наоки вздохнул с облегчением, ему уже надоело мысленно называть парня "клон Киехару".  
— Цухихаши Наоки.  
Юуки достал из кармана куртки сигареты, закурил.  
— Ты не куришь, Наоки-кун? Совсем? А я курю. И когда-нибудь обязательно умру от рака легких. Но это не скоро еще. До этого мы с тобой создадим группу и будем долго играть вместе!  
"Размечтался, пижон" – подумал Наоки, но уже не обидно, а даже весело. Непосредственность собеседника как-то незаметно перестала его раздражать.  
Подошла официантка с подносом. Поставила на стол блюдце с аккуратно нарезанным лимоном, налила из френч-пресса черный напиток.  
— Ваш пу-эр, спасибо за заказ.  
— Что? — удивился Юуки. Все еще не в силах поверить, он сделал большой глоток и лицо его вытянулось. — Что это?  
— Хороший чай в этом кафе заваривают, правда? — Наоки не удержался, такая искренняя детская обида была написана на лице сидящего напротив, что он рассмеялся.  
Юуки посидел нахмурившись еще пару мгновений, а потом тоже расхохотался.  
— Ну и ладно, пусть будет чай, — сказал он, помолчал немного и добавил, — А знаешь, Наоки, тебе надо улыбаться чаще. Ты еще красивее, когда улыбаешься.  
Звякнул колокольчик, впуская новых посетителей, с кухни аппетитно потянуло ароматом свежей выпечки, по радио передали прогноз погоды – туман продержится почти до самого обеда. Юуки кинул в чай дольку лимона и снова рассмеялся. В этот момент у Наоки появилась необъяснимая, но твердая уверенность, что они действительно создадут группу и будут долго играть вместе.


End file.
